1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undesired conditions associated with the use of a microphone, and more particularly to a system and method that provides interactive haptic feedback to a user of a microphone indicating a predetermined condition has occurred.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless microphones have become widely used for many applications such as for presentations and performances. An ongoing issue with wireless microphones is that such devices are subject to feedback squelch, silence due to dead spots, out of range issues, interference, etc. Often, the user is not aware that a problem is occurring or is about to occur until it is too late.
Various squelch circuits have heretofore been proposed that for example mute the microphone when a problem condition exists. Similarly, echo suppression techniques are known that address feedback issues with the microphone and speaker echo. One of the problems with these solutions is that they are reactive in nature, and do not allow the problem to be avoided altogether.